Light falls for darkness but they are separated by the abyss(almost q
by Potatoe Man
Summary: Nico and Will have been dating for a while now and it looks as if everything is OK... Or is it? Their lives change and their love is tested when another is thrown into the mix. Will they stay together, or will forces beyond their control tear them apart?


Light falls for darkness but they are separated by the abyss(*almost quite literally*)

Chapter 1

Nico POV.

I woke up to warmth around me like I was wrapped in an electric blanket. I slowly turn to find arms around me. Attached to these arms was one of the people I didn't mind being touched by. A light and happy smile on the face of my ridiculous boyfriend, Will Solace. As I start to remember the night we had I blushed lightly, (Stop having dirty thoughts because I can see you shaking your eyebrows up and down. I only mean it was a pleasant date. And yes, with a lot of kissing involved! *sighs dramatically and crosses arms* You can't judge me.) at the lovely time we had.

Will had taken me on a moonlit stroll on the beach (I had to shadow travel us to the beach so the harpys wouldn't notice our time out after curfew) and a picnic in a candle lit clearing at the edge of the woods. He had made a spread of some of my favorite foods including ( to my surprise since he always said the place's food was poisonous) a few of my favorite McDonald's orders. After we ate we stayed out and watched a movie on a projector and a sheet (courtesy of one Leo Valdez. The projector, not the sheet) then l shadow travel us back to my cabin. At which time we passed out on my bunk, cuddling close together(OK. Fine. We might have made out for five minutes before falling asleep).

As I remembered the details of last night I silently stared out the window. I heard a soft groan from behind me as Will shifted, tightening his arms around me lovingly. "Good morning my angel." he muttered softly in my ear. A small scowl wriggled onto my face as I turned to face Will. "stop being so…...so…" "adorable?" Will suggested. " I was going for annoyingly cheesy" I growled, putting on one of my milder death glares. Will chuckles softly at my scowl. "You know you love me. You can never stay mad at me." My glare intensified."Oh really. Do you want to test that theory, Solace?" "Ummmm…." He looks away uncomfortably under my intense gaze. "...No. I don't want to test that theory" I smile at his uncomfort and chuckle,"I'm only kidding Solace….. But seriously, don't call me your angel." Will looked up at me and I was surprised to see a smile not well hidden on his lips. "Fine. I won't call you my angel, Death Boy." Will smirks. "uggghhhh. I'm leaving" I yell, tearing his arms away from me and getting up. "Hey!" Will complained as the spot where our bodies had been pressed together was suddenly touched by the cold air. I stood up only for Will to grab my wrist and pull me down again. "Ugh. Let go of me!" I cried as I tried to escape my clingy boyfriend. " No! Come back! It's soooo cold in here. You should invest in a heater." I tried to pry his hands off my wrist; "I'm a son of Hades! I like the cold!" I couldn't get his hands off my wrist, so when I looked into his eyes they practically screamed 'haaa. I win'. I look into Will's eyes and smile cruelly. Will stopped smirking. "No. D-don't you dare!" I lift my right hand and wave, 'bye'.

Chapter 2

Will POV

I don't believe it! Nico just pulled a shadow travel on me! I've told him a hundred times no underworldly stuff when he has used too much energy. He just used it twice last night(even though that was to save us from being harpy chow) and now he goes off and does it again. i swear, next time I see him I will find a way to cloud his mind so he can't do it again. I got up and started gathering my clothes and putting them on. ( I know what you're thinking, so stop. My clothes were only on the floor because I sleep In my boxers, no other reason)

After I was dressed I figured I should clean up a bit. Nico honestly hated a clean room. He figures he hangs out with the dead so much that something as simple as cleaning his room isn't that great of a responsibility. After tidying up a bit I walked to the door and went outside….

And almost got a literal knock to the face. Austin stopped himself before he could accidentally punch me in the face as he went to knock on the door. "Oh, sorry Will." "it's ok Austin. What's up?" I asked casually, or as casually as someone can who had almost been hit in the face. "Nico's not here if that's who you're looking for." "Well, actually, I was looking for you. You weren't in our cabin so I thought you would be here." He said looking a little uncomfortable. I blushed slightly in embarrassment, " Ya, Well…. So what can I do for you?" Austin scratched his head, not sure how to explain, " we got a new camper today. Grover brought him in." I waited for Austin to explain further, but the explanation never came." do you need me. It's not my turn for new camper orientation." "Well… he kinda collapsed after crossing the border into camp. We don't know what's wrong with him." Austin said sounding worried. I asked, confused," After he entered the boundaries? What would affect him from simply walking into camp. Wait, you said something about grover?" as I talked we started jogging towards the infirmary. "Yah. He brought him in. After all, Grover is one of the best protectors. He found all the strongest demigods in camp." he said, trying to catch up with me. "Wait! Is he from one of the big three?" I asked in concern. The previous children of the big three that had been brought in had had some difficulties, since they attracted more monsters than others. " You'll have to figure that out yourself. I have to go get Chiron." and like that he was running towards the big house.

I walked into the infirmary and was greeted by the chaos that was the other healers, running around the infirmary, back and forth from one particular patient bed. I pushed through the throng of people and stopped at the bed with a sense of disbelief, slightly mingling with curiosity. The demigod in front of me seemed to have a purple tint to his skin, so light you had to actually focus on it to see it. His hair was about three inches long and was so black it looked to be a dark shade of purple. He was built well, with muscles protruding from tars in his clothes. He was at least 18-19 years old and had to be a good 6 feet tall. How he had survived out in the real world, I could not fathom. But the strangest sight of all was the fact that he was hovering 5 inches off the bed and looking like gravity had no effect on him. Even his clothes seemed flat to his back like he was laying on a board. I looked at the demigod's face and found his eyes open. They were almost as dark as his hair. Deep brooding purple iris's with streaks of blood red across them. His expression was straight, like he was sleeping. But those eyes. They stared right at me, as if trying to say something. By looking at those eyes something clicked into place. I clutched my head and was vaguely aware that everyone else in the infirmary were doing the same. In my head and the heads of everyone around me a message seeped into our beings. "by son of light's eye's will make, the son of darkness's lips shall break!" And we all blacked out.

Chapter 3

Thomas POV

I woke up this morning thinking I was going to have a great day. I was, as per usual, wrong. I got up and dressed in an orange t-shirt and boardshorts. I walked through my apartment into the kitchen. After a small breakfast I left, locking the door behind me. I got into my car and drove to school. (An ordinary day right….WRONG!)

I made it to school with an hour left before school actually started. I walked over to my tree (well the tree I sit at, and because of me sitting there, nobody else ever sits there.) sit down and bring out my sketch book. I've been working on a project for my art class. I had to draw something divine and beautiful. So, of course, I went the normal route and decided to draw an angel. Of course everyone draws angels, but I went a slightly different route. I decided to draw an angel of shadows, who is lonely and misunderstood. I also drew the angel as male, since everyone else always drew the angels sex opposite to themselves. But everyone, including me drew their angel to what they wished there perfect person would be in real life.(Yes, I'm gay. Everyone knows that.)

I sat there and drew for an hour until the school got crowded and the bell rang. I went to my class and sat in the back. Nobody ever sat near me so every class there was a three seat perimeter around my desk. The only person in the school that even hung out with me was Grover Underwood. A scrawny pimpled teen who already had a full on goatee. He always wore a hat, an orange camp t-shirt and pants. He had sort of a limp when he walked but I figured it was from a sprained ankle or something.

At lunch Grover walked over and sat next to me. I nodded in acknowledgment, "hey Grover." "Hey Thomas. You workin' on that art project again?" he asked. "Yah. Just putting in the finishing touches." I said holding up the sketch pad. Grovers eyes widened as he looked, his face one of surprise."Oh!" I put the pad down, a little self conscious, "it's not that bad is it?" I ask a little let down. I thought it was coming along great. Grover back tracks. "Wha- Oh, no. It's fine. Really good actually!…. It's just that… that looks like someone I know. I was caught by surprise." "Oh…" That's weird. Why would my drawing look like someone Grover knew. I've never met any of his friends. Well at least he likes my drawing. But then I was hit by a thought. My perfect person was a REAL person. I was getting a little light headed, and may have blushed a little, which probably looked weird with my complexion.

"Sooooooo… what's this friend like?" I ask casually, trying to hide my face by keeping it near my picture. "Oh, well. I don't know him that well, but. I guess I would describe him as sad and wanting to be alone. He's not the biggest people person, but he has a lot of friends, even if he wants them to leave him alone." Grover explained. I couldn't believe my ears. Not only was my perfect person real, he was also exactly how I saw him in my head and how I put it on paper. As I was thinking all this Grover cleared his throat, "hmm…..are you alright? You're turning purple and you're just staring at your paper." I looked up and blinked. Did he say I was turning purple? " hu, what? Oh, no, I'm fine." "Ookay. Any way, I was just saying he and his boyfriend got together when he was fifteen." My heart skipped a beat. He's also gay. I was about to have a heart attack from joy. What….. did he say boyfriend? My face must have shown what I was feeling because Grover looked uncomfortable. "So. How's your project coming along?" l asked, deciding to skip the subject. He practically jumped at the new subject but cut off quick with a guilty look. "Well, actually, I haven't started yet. I was going to work on it, I swear. I just-" He stopped talking abruptly, looking terrified.

I turned to look at what he was staring at and caught my breath. Across the field where the lunch tables were was an animal that was stalking the fence, looking directly at me and Grover. It looked like a mastiff, only twice the size and pure black. Its eyes were a blood red that stood out from all the black fur. As I watched, the giant dog jumped the eight foot fence. It landed in a Sprint, its eyes intense. The strangest thing though. Everyone ether ignored it or stared at it like it was an adorable puppy. All the while it was running straight at us. Grover jumped up and grabbed my arm, pulling me along as I stared in shock a the creature's appearance. Before I knew what was happening Grover was pulling me into the driver's seat of my car, buckling himself up and yelling, "DRIVE!" Apparently the keys were already in the ignition because I put it in reverse and floored it, swerving out of the parking spot and, putting it back in drive, raced out of the parking lot. "What in the deepest pits of hell was that!" I yelled, turning to avoid colliding with another car. Grover looked behind us, "A hellhound. Good word choice by the way!" I went to yell at him again but heard a noise so blood culturing, nothing seemed as important as keeping my foot on the gas. A howl went up through the air, seeming to come from the half of the city we just left. My blood froze as I realized just how many of those beasts there were.

Now, after driving for an hour, Grover relaxed a little as a hill came into view. "We made it. Just park over by those trees", he instructed. I pulled over and Grover jumped out of the car. I got out and followed.

Twenty feet from the hill though the shadow seemed to grow darker. "Thomas, RUN!" Grover yelled as he stopped, pulling out a set of reed pipes as he did. The shadows darkened further and seven hellhounds stepped out like they had been standing there the whole time. Grover put the pipes to his lips and began playing a very terrible tune, like cats being strangled. Grass started growing at a phenomenal rate and started rapping around the legs of the nearest hellhound, tieing it in place. The rest took the hint and started circling us. The tied up, grass covered hellhound broke free and Grover gave up playing. The hellhounds stalked us, coming closer and closer with every lap around us. Grover took a stance like he was about to fight off the beast if he had to. It was all just too much. In that moment I snapped. "STOP!" I nearly screamed. Grover froze and looked at me, as did the hellhounds. They tilted their heads to either side and looked at me with….waiting expressions. Their eyes seemed to say 'what can we do for you. We are at your command'. And with that I promptly grabbed Grover's arm and pulled him up the hill. At the top it looked over what looked like a mix between strawberry farm and greek summer camp. I thought it was a pretty sight until I walked past the big pine tree and stiffened like a board and fell on my face.

Chapter 4

Nico POV

After shadow traveling away from Will I decided to walk down to the arena to train. When I got there Percy was just finishing decapitating the last of the ten dummies in front of him. He seemed rather detracted so I walked up behind him and ever so gently grabbed his hand, making my touch light so he thought it was Annabeth…. Then promptly commando flipped him on his back and grinned down at his pain. "Uggghhhh! Nico….Not*painful breath*...Fair!" "I never said I play fair Jackson." I said cruelly, but ruining it with a smile. I helped him up and casually put my sword up (Don't take that out of context. I'm sooooo over Jackson) and asked, "Need a sparring partner?" Percy looked at my blade of stygian iron and shivered slightly, but didn't back down. "Yah, sure. I could use some practice actually fighting a moving target that fights back." we back up as we talk until we are ten feet away from each other. I wait for Percy to attack first, but he just sits there. Apparently he was waiting for me to strike first. I stood my ground, jerking to the right slightly. Percy apparently took this as me going in for an attack. He starts forward and runs at me while I start running at him. We get three feet away from each other and I jump over him, gracefully doing a front flip, and landing behind him. I bring my sword up but he parries it away. That dude could be fast when he wanted to. I attack quicker this time and he moves to slow. With the flat of my blade I hit him in the side and then sweep my leg under his, tripping him again and place the tip of my sword to his jugular. I am breathing heavily but don't let up. "I win Jackson."(again. For like the umpteenth billion time) "only because of that fancy flip you did. I would of had you this time!" he grunts, trying to get up. I snickered, "coulda, woulda, shoulda but didn't. Better luck next time Jacksaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" I was cut off when I clutched my head in pain. Percy was back on the ground, also grabbing his head with a face of tortured silence. I could feel with my 'underworld-ly powers' as Will put it that everyone in camp could feel the attack on our minds. A message seeped through the pain "by son of light's eyes shall make, son of darkness's lips shall break!"

After two minutes the pain subsided enough to pinpoint the direction the message came from. And low and behold, it came directly from the infirmary. In a state slightly off of a trance I started to run to the makeshift hospital, unconsciously taking notice of all the people who were coming back from the pain. I ran to the door and entered.

Chapter 5

Will POV

After I woke up from passing out and the initial pain subsided I stared dumbfounded at the demigod before me. The voice of the message was a mystery to me but it was obvious the message was oriented around the new camper in front of me.

I was contemplating this when I heard a ruckus behind me. I turn to see what's happening when Nico barges into the infirmary. Everyone in the tent were still slightly out of it from the pain, so he found his way through the crowed of healers and had a strange thing in his eyes.

There was a milky film over his eyes like he was in a trance. He walked up to me and went to walk up to the bed but I put an arm in front of him. He stopped and looked down at my arm in front of him. He had a slight frown on his face like ether something was bothering him or someone had annoyed him. He stared up at me and his glare intensified. "Move!" he whispered softly. It was barely audible but the tone was so menacing that I flinched away. He walked passed me and I heard him mumbled, "son of darkness's lips shall break." And in that instant I knew what was about to happen. Before I could even move Nico sat on the bed, leaned in, and pressed his lips lightly to the other demigods.

Chapter 6

Thomas POV

Well, it wasn't the worst kiss ever. I'd put it in my top three. Of course I've only ever kissed two other people before, so that's not much of a statement. But in the category of romantic kisses, it was definitely number one. Or at least would have been if not for how long it lasted. It felt like his lip had just touched mine when he was pulled away from me with a jerk. My body slowly unfroze and I was able to move.

By my bed side I hear a heated argument. I glanced over and saw the angel that just kissed me. He was arguing with the tall guy that had been next to me. He looked like one of those happy doctor types, though he didn't look very happy right now. But my mind was else where so I barely even understood what they were arguing about. (Though I caught the words, "How could you!")

I was in another world made up of that kiss. The smooth softness of his lips. The light chill of his skin against my heated lips. (People tell me all the time my skin feels unnaturally warm) but that washed away when my angel said, "I only did it because of that message. And because I could feel his soul slipping away. I was only trying to save an innocent person from a painful undeserved death!" My heart sank like a rock. The angel who saved me just thought I was a stranger who simply didn't deserve to die. He turned on his heels and marched out of the big tent we were in. I was vaguely aware through my despair that all around his feet everything was turning black and withered. I was in a shocked state of rejection (which is stupid because to be rejected you have to ask someone out, or at least try to get to know them!) that I wasn't really in my body at the time. I was vaguely aware when I said quietly, "Hi. My names Thomas."

Chapter 7

Nico POV

I can't even believe that all just happened. First, I have to kiss a stranger, to keep said stranger from dieing, and then I get into a fight with will about the actions of kissing a stranger over said stranger's bed. I told him I wouldn't have done It if it wasn't a life or death situation, but he wouldn't listen. Of course, it wasn't a bad kiss since I'm use to the heat of Will's lips, but that doesn't mean anything! I stomp across the camp heading back to the training arena. I was so angry that as soon as my sword was out I was hacking at anything in my way. I scared the hell out of some first years and they ran off screaming bloody murder. I didn't care! Soon, way too soon for my liking, I was swinging my sword at nothing but air. In front of me was splintered wood and shredded pieces of armor. That was all that was left of the practice dummies. I heard someone walking up behind me slowly, like I was a cornered animal and, in a way, that's exactly what I felt like.

I turned around slowly to find Jason walking towards me. My face must have been terrifying because Jason stopped, fear in his eyes. I looked down at my feet, not really shocked to see that there was a circle of blackened and withered grass ten feet in every direction. And that's when I broke down. Right there, in the training arena in front of Jason. He rushed to my side as I collapsed, catching me before I hit the ground. I put my head on his shoulder and just shattered, tears falling down my cheeks. I cried for about ten minutes before I finally passed out from exhaustion.

Chapter 8

Will POV

I couldn't believe what just happened. My boyfriend just casually walks into the infirmary and goes up to a new camper and just starts making out with him. Life or death be damned! I'm not going to have my Nico used for the proposes of others!

I turned to the bed with murder on my face only to be shocked out of my anger. The new camper (did he say his name was Thomas?) was awake. But that wasn't the scary part. He was sitting up and staring blankly at the door Nico just walked out of. But his eyes… his pupils were dilating to an unnatural size. They kept slowly growing until they covered the irises and then still kept going. After a minute of watching his eyes were completely black, including all of the white.

He looked at me with sad empty eyes of blackness. His face contorted into a heart breaking frown. "I'm guessing that wasn't the best first impression ever." he stated. I could feel the waves of sadness coming of him, affecting me and everyone in the room. I turned and caught sight of other healers bursting into tears, and I felt like following suit. Who ever Thomas was, he could affect people with his emotions and make them feel what he was feeling. I forced the feeling away before I got overwhelmed. I turned back to Thomas and walked up to him, my face a mask of anger. "I don't know who you are or who your godly parent is and I don't care! STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" I turn and go to storm out of the infirmary to find Nico and force him to talk to me when Percy and Annabeth come running in. They both pause to catch their breath. They both look up at the same time and share one word out loud, their voices combining into one, "Tartarus."

Chapter 9

Thomas POV

The reaction was like dominoes falling one after the other. First a boy with raven black hair and and a girl with dirty blonde hair come barging in and say collectively, "Tartarus." Then everyone turns to me and a gasp fills the room. In my peripheral vision I could see a faint purple glow coming from above my head. I look up to find a purple, red symbol like a swirling vortex. Apparently there was mixed feelings about this. Some people started bowing like I was a king, and others were pulling out swords and daggers I didn't even know they had.

The guy who had been talking to my fantasy man pulled out a knife and looked ready to shove it into my gut when a centaur, yes a centaur, walked into the tent and yelled, "hold!" Immediately everyone froze and looked to the centaur, "We can't attack him simply by his parents actions. Though I don't exactly know how this has happened, we will still treat him like any new camper." And with a stern look at everyone, he literally turned tail and trotted out.

"Sooooooo…." I try to lighten the mood because of how freaked out I am. "Do new campers get shown around or-" "I don't care what Chiron says. You're not a camper. You shouldn't even exist! " said the blonde in front of me. "look dude. All I know is that me and Grover were having a nice day at school when we were chased by a hellhound. Then we get here and we get surrounded by seven more and Grover's trying to fend them off with terrible reed pipe music!" I said in a steeled tone because this guy was making me pissed. "If you were being attacked by a pack of hellhounds, how'd you get into camp?" he asked darkly. "I told them to stop." I stated matter-of-factly. His expression became one of shock, like I had done something impossible. Which, now that I think of it, it should have been. I should have been dog food right now but I wasn't. The girl who came in with the black haired kid piped up, "He's the son of Tartarus. He must have power over monsters." She talked of me having powers like it was an everyday thing. Like, Oh, hey I have powers don't cha know. Well I guess in a camp that has an armory they must see some really weird stuff. "Wellp…. It's getting a little too tense in here for my taste," I looked directly at doctor blondie, "so I'm going to get some fresh air." I got up and walked to the door. Everyone parted before me like I had a contagious disease. I don't know why, but that irritated the hell out of me. I left the tent and went to find something to punch.

Chapter 10

Nico POV

I wake up and find myself in my bed. The last hour hits me and I choke back a sobe. What had I been thinking. Why would I kiss a random guy. Now that my head was clear I could remember a light whisper in my ear telling me to do ! I was once again treated like someone's voice was different then the voice of the message though. The voice whispering in my ear was distinctly female, whilst the message was a male voice. I look around and am irritated to see a clean room. I look over the dresser and find the organization Will uses in his own cabin. I mentally note to scold him later.

I get out of bed and go outside. I wonder around aimlessly, not going anywhere particular. I just had to move around or I would have gone insane. I start heading towards the lake and find myself sit on the dock with my legs crossed. I stare at the water blankly, trying to devise a plan to talk to Will about my actions of the last hour.

Chapter 11

Will POV

Well! Chiron made a statement of not killing people, Thomas left, and I'm here feeling the eyes of everyone else left in the infirmary on me.

Not the best day I could think of after a great date with Nico last night. The stares are making me uncomfortable, so I decide to leave. I duck through the entrance of the infirmary and go to look for Nico. We had things to discuss. I walked towards the Hades cabin hoping He was in there.

I was twenty feet from the cabin when someone grabbed my arm. I turned expecting to see Nico, but instead got a punch in the arm from the massive form that was Jason. "aaauggg! What was that for!" I exclaimed, rubbing my sore arm. "THAT was for making Nico break down and cry! And this," he said as he punched my other arm, "is for not listen to your boyfriend when something important happens and he's trying to explain why he did certain things." he said all this like a big brother protecting his younger sibling. My anger melted as he spoke, "I didn't mean to upset him." I said lamely. "I just don't like the thought of my Nico with another guy." I blinked back tears, half from the pain and half for the guilt. Jason saw my expression and his anger subsidied. "Just talk to him. And really listen to his point of view. I doubt he liked being forced to do something as much as you don't like him doing it." He said it easily enough, but actually doing it was a totally different thing. But I was determined now. I was going to find Nico and talk to him. I went to walk to the Hades cabin but Jason grabbed my arm and pointed towards the docks. I started marching across the field.

Chapter 12

Thomas POV

I was walking towards the arena (after being pointed in the right direction) and was going to go punch stuff until my fists were bloody when I saw him. He was sitting on the docks looking across the lake.( I was told by the camper who told me where the arena was that his name was Nico) His hair had a silver-ish glow in the setting sun.

" I still can't believe how much he looks like the angel I drew." I exclaimed silently, not sure why I spoke out loud. " the only thing different is that he doesn't have wings." the word wings hummed through the air like it was magnified.

A minute later I heard a shout of surprise. I looked down at the docks to see nico hunched over, his skin bubbling on his back. It looked like his skin was boiling. I started running towards him and saw movement to my left. The blonde doctor(who's, I was told, name was Will) was running towards Nico as well. We both made it to the docks when there was shout of pain and the swoosh of feathers. Stopped to cover my eyes from a sudden light. As the light faded I stood dumbfounded at the sight before me.

Nico slowly stood, shaking away his uncomfort. He saw both of us standing on the dock and jumped back In surprise. He was on the edge of the dock, but it didn't matter. He jumped and stayed in the air, flapping his magnificent 12 foot wing span. He had, in a maximum of three minutes, grown a full set of pitch black wings with sprinkles of white feathers here and there. So lightly said, he looked beautiful. His feathers gleamed in the light of the setting sun. He realized at that time what was happening and freaked out, falling into the lake with a splash. Will and I both jumped forward and grabbed one of his arms pulling him onto the deck. He was surprisingly light for a kid with giant wings on his back. He stood up on the deck huffing, pushing us away slightly. We stepped back to give him some space to breath. Will was still looking at him in shock and was stammering, "What…...how…...how did this happen?" he asked disbelievingly.

I was still shocked, but not for the same reasons. "How did I….." I couldn't believe that, with one word, I had made an already angelic person grow wings out of nowhere. Apparently Nico read my thoughts because before I knew what was happening, I was flying through the air and being roughly thrown into a tree. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!" Nico screamed at the top of his lunges. "WHY IN THE BURNING PITS OF TARTARUS DO I HAVE WINGS!" As he said the last word they vanished like they were never there. "HOW, OR IN A BETTER WORD, WHY WOULD YOU GIVE ME WINGS!" and again, as soon as he said the word they popped back into existence. I was starting to understand how his new limbs worked so I stated comely, "First off, they aren't there all the time. Second, I didn't even know I could give you wings. I was just thinking that you looked an awful like my drawing for art class," I said as I pulled my sketchbook ,that was in my backpack that Grover had grabbed before we left my car, and flipped it to the right page and showed him, "except for the fact that you didn't have wings. But when I said the word wings, you started growing a pair. I'm sorry if you're upset, but if you took the time to examine your new limbs, you would see that every time you say the word wings they ether pop up or disappear. So, if you don't want them, just say the word wings again and refrain from saying it for the rest of your life. Now if you'll excuse me." I said not waiting for an answer.

As I walked away I punched a tree with such force it cracked under my fist. The tree collapsed and I kept walking, looking down at my fist and am surprised to see it wasn't broken. There wasn't even any blood. But I was to angry to think of how cool that was. I stormed across the camp, quite literally since an acidic cloud started forming around me and burned everything it touched. Another power I had it seemed. I could make deadly gas. That was sure to get a few jokes thrown at it. Every step I took the grass erupted in flames and turned black as charcoal.

Chapter 13

Nico POV

I was so shocked by Thomas's bluntness that I couldn't move. I still held the sketch book he had handed me, and it was like looking into a mirror. He had drawn me, me, in a perfect portrait like I had been standing there when he drew it.

I heard the snapping of wood and looked over to see Thomas walking away from a falling tree. Did he just…. Knock down a tree? I looked to my right and stretched my new wings. I could feel there strength and power coursing through me. I looked directly at them and whispered, "wings." Instantly they disappeared. I whispered again, "wings." and they appeared like they had never left. I stare towards where Thomas had stormed off and see a large acidic red cloud. I could feel the waves of heat coming from that direction.

A minute later our perimeter sirens started going off. Will ran passed me and headed for half blood hill. I, still shocked, took another minute to start moving. I spread my waiting wings and took off.

Chapter 14

Will POV

One second I was standing with two other people on the dock, then I'm alone one minute later. I look over and see Nico slam Thomas into a tree and the started yelling, "WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!"and, "WHY IN THE BURNING PITS OF TARTARUS DO I HAVE WINGS!", and, "HOW, OR IN A BETTER WORD, WHY WOULD YOU GIVE ME WINGS!" in which case Thomas gave an answer I couldn't hear and stormed off, punching a tree on the way and knocking it over. I was about to go over to Nico when the sirens started. I started running and passed him. He seemed a little dazed.

I made it to half-blood hill a minute later, completely out of breath. At the boundary line there was a large group of demigods in armor. I pushed my way to the front of the line and discovered what all the tension was about. Just behind the boundaries a group of eight hellhounds had formed a line. The two in the middle were the tallest, the one to the left smaller than the one to the right. On the larger of the twos neck was a large purple caller with a metal cylinder on the side. As I watched it stepped forward, lifted it's head and howled. The sound rattled my bones and made my teeth chatter.

As the howl died in the air the group of demigods began to part, allowing a person to walk through. Thomas walked past the group and then stopped near me. He looked at the hellhound in recognition, like he had seen him before. The hellhound stepped forward, as did Thomas. He walked until he was just passed the boundary line and the hellhound walked up too and stared down at him. Then it did something I would only expect Mrs. O'leary to do to Percy or Nico. He stooped down and affectionately nuzzled Thomas's chest. He scratched behind the big dogs ear and opened the metal tube to pull out a letter. He started reading and turned to walk back across the boundaries. As he walked back the hellhounds melted into the shadows, all except the largest one who was following Thomas across the line. As he walk, I heard a faint rustle of feathers.

Everyone on half-blood hill looked up at the noise and there was a collective gasp. Fluttering down on magnificent giant wings come Nico, still slightly unsure of his new limbs. He came down a little harder then he wanted to and his legs gave way under him. I ran over to him and helped him to his feet, dusting him off with my left hand while I used the other to keep him steady. I heard Nico make a faint whisper, "wings." I thought he was cursing them but when I looked up they were gone. Like, gone gone. And to be honest, I was slightly disappointed. He looked really hot with those wings. But I couldn't think about that because Thomas had just finished the letter and looked up.

Nico walked over and I followed, keeping my eyes on Thomas, daring him to do anything, my knife was ready. Nico stopped in front of Thomas and, ignoring the stairs everyone was giving him, asked, "so what was all that about?" he said it like he didn't just bash the kid against a tree. He casually reached up and stroked the hellhound, it leaning into his hand like a puppy. "It was a letter from my father." Thomas said lightly like his father was just the manger of the local supermarket. "He says Buster here is one of my nineteenth birthday presents he wants me to have. The other was the blessing of blessings. I can give or take away what people want me to. Apparently it is a great honor or something." he mumbled, not seeming pleased.

"Well at least that explains the, urm, extra limbs I now have." said Nico, like he was trying not to say wings. "Ya, well….. He also gave me something to give to you." Thomas said, looking down in embarrassment. "Me!" Nico was taken aback. I stared daggers into Thomas, threatening him with my eyes. Thomas held something out in his hand and Nico took it.

I moved closer and found Nico examining a simple ring with a small green gem in the center. It wasn't much but it made me want to hit the big demigod in front of me. How dare he give my boyfriend jewelry. I wasn't even aloud to give him a chain necklace. " Tartarus says that when you put that on you can control and be impervious to greek fire." Thomas stated. Nico shrugged and slipped it on. The second he did a ball of green fire erupted on his palm and danced hypnotically. I had to look away to keep my eyes open. "tell Tartarus thank you. Though why he would give me anything, I don't understand." Nico said, still looking at the fire dancing across his hand. Thomas nodded, though seemed to be lost in thought. I decided to derail his train of thought, "Soooooo. You said your dad said gifts. What else did he give you along with," I motion to the hellhound, " Buster here?" in answer Thomas turned to Buster and pulled the cylinder off his caller and through into the air. It flipped over twice and turned into a shield. Thomas caught it nimbly and fastened it to his arm.

It was decorated with gruesome images of what I could only assume were scenes from Tartarus. Nico looked away from the shield, a shiver running down his spine. Oh. Right. Bad experiences in Tartarus must be coming back to him. He told me once, a week after we started dating, that since he was son of Hades he saw Tartarus in its true form. Looking at the gruesome images of what Tartarus looked to everyone else, I couldn't even imagine what he must see when he looked at the shield. I cleared my throat, "uh. Could you maybe put that away?" I looked at Thomas and then distinctly looked at Nico. He got the message. With a quick flip the shield shrank down.

Instead of a metal tube, it became what looked like a card to some game. Nico looked over and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "A mythomagic playing card?" he asked interested. Thomas looked down in embarrassment, "Yah. I know it's stupid but I'm addicted to it. It's just a great way to leave my life behind, even for a little bit." He talked like a teenager who had just been caught by his mom smoking a cigarette. Ashamed and guilty. Nico stifled a sudden fit of giggles. "No, no. It's fine. I'm addicted to it too. It's a great game. I tried to stop playing it and get a life and I had what people who smoke have when they don't have a cigarette once in awhile." "you mean withdrawals?" Thomas asked, trying but failing to kill his own giggle affliction. "Yah, that's it, withdrawals. I nearly bit Will's head off whenever he mentioned the game. Scared everyone until Percy stormed into my cabin and through a collection of the stuff at me. He looked at me and said 'play' and stormed out. Afterwards I looked through the bag and found letters attached from all most everyone in camp," He was practically rolling on the ground laughing. Thomas wasn't much better, "all telling me that if I didn't play the game for at least ten minutes a day, they would all come into my cabin and force me to play with everyone." He was gasping for breath and Thomas was leaning against the great white pine tree, trying to regain his balance.

I looked around and was surprised to see that everyone had left. Apparently two giant mythomagic fans was too much to handle; even for a group of highly trained demigods. When Nico had finally settled down a bit ( though he still giggled every once in awhile) he started looking serious again. I decided to take my chance while he was in a good mood.

I had been chewing on an idea for months now and had finally started the first steps. First I took Nico to a midnight showing of one of his favorite bands. Then I took him to a romantic dinner ( much to his displeasure). Next I took him on our date last night. I'd had the Demeter kids grow out the clearing to make it more roomy, and got leo and the Hecate kids to make everlasting candles. I also got leo to build a projector to show Nico's favorite romance slash horror movie(everyone died in the end but there was a good story line). I also had a constant stream of gifts he doesn't want but appreciates it all the same. I had gotten him everything to mythomagic cards to a electronic skull that shot light out of its eyes and screamed when people walked by.

I walked up and grabbed Nico's hand, "we should probably head to dinner, don't you think?" he turned towards the colorful lights of the setting sun. "wha- Where did the day go." he asked. It did feel like we just woke up but at the same time it felt like a hundred years ago when we had our fight this morning. "Ya…. Dinner." He mumbled. "Come on Thomas. You should eat something." I said. I may not entirely like the guy, but I was still a healer to the core. "wow!... I only just realized that the last time I ate something was this morning." he said slightly dazed. He had had a very long day. Everyone did when they found out they were demigods. Or whatever you call a child of a mortal and an the elder god of the pit. We all turned and started walking towards the dining pavilion. I kept holding Nico's hand as I thought of the surprise waiting for him in his cabin.

Chapter 15

Thomas POV

We slowly walked to the dining pavilion. Will kept a firm grip on Nico's hand. I felt a pang of jealousy that it wasn't me holding his hand. I shake the thought from my mind. Nico had a boyfriend whether I liked it or not. And apparently, I did NOT like it.

Waves of jealousy rolled off my skin. An acidic cloud started forming above my head. Before either of them could turn around for something I wiped my hand quickly through the air, trying to disperse it enough that it wasn't noticeable. I couldn't do anything about the jealousy aura flowing off me except close my eyes and think of something else.

I heard their footsteps change from soft grass to hard concrete. I opened my eyes and found that we were at the dining tables. I followed them over and got food. They walked towards the Hades table. I stopped and looked around, noticing for the first time that there was no Tartarus table. There had never been a child of Tartarus before so I was an outsider, a new kid at school that everyone disliked immediately and pegged him as the scary psycho kid who would burn down the school in a heartbeat.

I looked over to see Will whisper something in Nico's ear and walk off to the Apollo table. Nico noticed me and made a 'come here' motion with his hand. I walked over and he pointed to the seat in front of him. "I thought, you know, since you don't really have a table you could sit here for now," he explained as I took a seat. I nodded in thanks. I hadn't really expected him to say this. I figured I would eat my dinner…..where? I didn't even have a cabin. Apparently Nico thought of that too, because he cleared his throat, "I also thought you could bunk in my cabin. There are five empty beds in there and I figured you wouldn't want to sleep In the crowded Hermes cabin." I was shocked by how kind he was being. Then I thought for a moment. He was the son of Hades, one of the most disliked gods. He probably understood what I was feeling, even if only to a certain degree.

My train of thought was interrupted when Nico exclaimed, "Oh shoot! I almost forgot." he scrambled out of his seat and headed towards one of the fires that were around the pavilion with his food. I got up and followed behind, carrying my own plate. Nico reached the fire and said under his breath while scraping a portion of food into it, "To Hades." the flames flashed brightly and the surprising smell of Jasmine and fresh cut wood floated into the air. Nico stepped out of the way and I stepped forward. Nico said consciously, "I don't know if there are any alters to Tartarus but there is one to Hermes down there, so maybe….. I don't know. Be specific?" he suggested. I scrapped a portion of my brisket and potatoes and muttered, "to Tartarus, Hermes altar." there was a bright flash from the flames and the smell of burning rubber and gasoline. I coughed and followed Nico back to the table.

We ate in silence as Nico finished his small amount of food. "well! I'm gonna go to bed. Come in whenever, just don't stay out to late or the harpies will eat you. No joke." he said, raising his eyebrows. He turned and walked away. I caught myself staring at his butt and looked away quickly, suddenly fascinated with the crack in the table.

Chapter 16

Nico POV

I left Thomas at the table and headed for my cabin. I felt bad for Thomas because he was going through what I had gone through, only on a slightly larger scale. I felt….l felt…. I don't know….. protective. Was that the right word. I felt like I needed to stop people from judging him because of his godly parent. I felt like rapping him up in a protective bubble so he would be safe. Gods! I sound like an obsessive mother getting flustered over her little boy. I felt like punching myself for giving him the wrong idea. I like Thomas and didn't want to hurt him, but I loved Will.

I stopped at the door of my cabin and gaped at myself. I loved Will Solace! I'd told him this several times, yes, but it only seemed to hit me now. I was in love with William Solace. I giggled as I thought his full name. Then I became shocked. I had giggled. Like a schoolgirl over her crush. The son of Hades does Not giggle. But there I was, giggling with giddiness. I opened my cabin door and walked in. Only to be wrapped in warm armes and get a face full of dog breath before being shadow traveled away.

I opened my eyes to find Will staring at me with adoring eyes. I looked around and yelped in surprise. We were standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower in the middle of Paris. We were standing next to a restaurant and next to us sat Mrs. O'leary and Buster. They were snuggling up to each other. Well fancy that. L found an Alpha male to her alpha female., though it looked like she was the dominate one. You go girl!

I looked up at Will. His eyes had amusement written all over them. I noticed he was still holding me so I pushed away gently. "so? Are you going to explain why we're in Paris or am I going to have to throw you off the Eiffel Tower?" I asked, keeping my voice light but with a hint of steel in it. "Wellllllll! I wanted to do something special for our anniversary, so I made this week a long line of gifts and dates. Tomorrow is our official anniversary, but I figured I'd go all out this year." he said, his eyes lit up like fireworks. "wow!" I said. "well way to make me feel bad for not going all out." I put a little pout into the last part. His eyes grow in horror. "What! No! I mean I didn't- I only meant to-" I laugh at his ramblings. I lean in and kiss him before he turned a darker shade of embarrassment. "Thank you," I state simply. He smiles at my acceptance of a romantic date in Paris.

He sits down and pulls me into the chair next to him. A waiter walks over and says something. I only stare at him. Will chuckles before saying, "Nous aimerions deux crêpes de pesto au poulet, s'il vous plaît." The waiter nodded and walked away. I raise an eyebrow at Will. "since when do you speak French!" I ask surprised. He shrugs and says, "French is the language of love. I'm deeply in love with you so it comes naturally…..Also I've been having Piper teach me for about three months now." my eyebrows raise further. Three months? Was that how long he had been planing this for? The waiter came back with two trays of food and Will gave him a hand full of money. " Je vous remercie! Et gardez le changement." The waiter's eyes widened. He nodded and walked away quickly, like he didn't what Will to understand just how much he had given him.

I look down at the food in front of me. It looked like some sort of tortilla wrapped around chicken and a green paste. I picked up my fork and poked it questionably. It wasn't that I wasn't hungry. Will had told me to save my appetite at dinner. It was the fact that it looked strange and I vaguely remember reading somewhere that they ate snails in France. Will saw my questioning look because he sighed, " it's just a chicken and pesto crepe. It won't bit, I swear." in answer I stuck my tongue out. I had made the mistake of closing my eyes because the next moment there was something chunky, salty yet creamy in my mouth. I chewed and swallowed the unexpected food in my mouth. I glared at Will while he pretended nothing had happened. I picked up a decent piece of chicken and through it at him. With a quick motion I almost missed, he snatched it out of the air and popped it in his mouth, completely unfazed. I glared at him and he looked up smiling.

The next ten minutes of the date was me reluctantly eating the crepe and Will watching amused. When we finished he stood up and took my arm. We went up to the very top of the Eiffel Tower and watched the sun rise. Wait, what! Sun rise. I guess Paris is on the other side of the world from Long island sound.

Right when the sun was halfway up Will turned to me and pulled me into a long deep kiss. We kissed for about ten minutes before breaking apart to breath. I blushed lightly and we started the slow descent of the tower. We got back to L and Buster. Will put a hand on L and I put a hand on Buster(P.S. L is Mrs. O'leary's nick name). I spoke my words to both hellhounds, "Long island sound, Hades cabin." with a light breeze the shadows swallowed us.

Chapter 17

Will POV

The hellhounds shadow traveled us back to the Hades cabin, per Nico's orders. To be perfectly honest, Buster showing up was a great thing. After Mrs. O'leary (doesn't Nico like to call her L) became head over tail for him, I asked Thomas briefly if I could borrow him for an hour.

The shadows spit us out inside the Hades cabin and the door opened. The two hellhounds found a way to squeeze out the door and run off into the night. Buster stop briefly at the door before following L. After they left Thomas walked in.

I tensed at the fact that the guy my boyfriend had kissed this morning was walking into his cabin with what looked like a bag of clothes and bedding from the big house. What the hell was he doing here with sleeping supplies. Nico answered my unasked question, "hey Thomas! Just choose any bunk." He said, completely oblivious to my reaction. Thomas didn't miss a thing though. "Uh…. Maybe I should just stay in the Hermes cabin. I don't want to make any trouble." he said, looking anywhere but at me. Nico looked confused. "Make trouble. What are you….." then realization crossed his face, followed closely by anger. "It's no trouble, really. And Will doesn't mind either, Right Will." he said, exaggerating the 'right Will'. " Sure, no problem. I just wish someone had told me-" I didn't finish because of Nico stomping on my foot.

Nico smiled at Thomas, "like I said. Pick any bunk you like." there was an awkward silence as Thomas picked a random bed and started organizing his stuff. Nico went to the door and I followed. We got there and he turned around, an argument boiling behind his eyes. Before he could get a word out I was kissing him.

I smiled into his lips at his unpreparedness of being kissed instead of having a fight. I was vaguely aware of Thomas looking anywhere but at us. He wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, based on what I was starting to feel from his 'sharing feelings' powers, he was trying to bury his jealousy. As an added measure, I placed both hands on his waist and pulled him closer, making the kiss deeper and more passionate. I broke the kiss and stepped back slowly. "See you in the morning." I said. I then left the Hades cabin, going to make sure tomorrow's surprise was ready to go.

Chapter 18

Thomas POV

Will walked out of the cabin with a bounce in his step. He looked kind of ridicules. Nico could do better. I'm better. I shake my head. Stop thinking like that. There together. Will and Nico, not me and Nico. I facepalmed myself and heard Nico make a noise in the back of his throat. I must have looked ridicules, hitting myself for no reason. I finished making the bed and Nico crossed the room and got into bed. I grabbed the towel I got from the big house and said, "I'll be in the shower." and walked to the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it. I turned on the water and let it get hot. I stepped in and let the steaming water wash over me. It felt good to just stand in a shower and not think.

I dried off and put on my pajamas.( I know what you're thinking. He didn't proper for a life at camp. Were did he get pajamas and other clothes. Well, since you asked, I am always prepared with the basic necessities in my car.) I then unlocked the door and walked over to my bed (well… the bed I'm using. This isn't a permanent thing! Right? *questioning tone of doubt*) and climb in. I pull the covers up to my chin and promptly fall asleep.

Oh great! Dreams! I found myself in a barren wasteland. The sky is red-ish black and I can see rock protruding from certain places. I look down and am repulsed. The ground looks like red purple flesh. The ground is pulsating in some places. Part of the ground(No, correction, flesh) begins to rise up. It starts forming the shape of a body. A suit of purple clothes the form and it starts to get defined features. Muscled arms form from gooey paste. A head formed a but the face stays a swirling vortex.

I looked upon the bodily form of my father, Tartarus. "It has been a while my son." he says in a surprisingly deep and soothing voice. Not what you expect from a face made of swirling muck. "You have grown into a man. Soon you shall make me proud." I looked upon my father and felt the urge to punch him. After all this time of me not knowing my father and my mother dieing during my birth, the only thing he says is that I will soon make him proud. Oh hell no! "what do you want." I say, hardening my face and steeling my voice. "I want what every parent wants," he cooed in his deeply soothing voice, "I want my son to be happy." "Ya, happy, right!" I snorted, " if you wanted me to be happy you wouldn't have left my mother to die on a birthing table and let me get bounced from place to place!"

I was fuming and really wanted to punch something. The last thing I said made him tilt his head like he was confused, though it was hard to tell without a facial expression. He then chuckled. "That's right. You wouldn't remember would you. Hmmm. Perhaps I should clear up a few things for you." before I could respond he lifted up a finger and placed it between my eyes. With a sudden shock I received several memories. I looked down sadly at the reminder of my lost Elizabeth. Our child had to grow up how only monsters should. I would not let him become a monster that people would say he is. I look down at the little blister on my skin and know of the precious thing growing inside…...I look down at the bulge in my boy is growing stronger. Another couple years and he will be ready to enter the world.I stare at the six year old boy that lives under my own skin and smile…..uuuggghhh! Stop moving. He is anxious to leave my body and rome the world. He is almost full grown. I look into the face of my only son and remember my beloved Elizabeth up in the world above. She had wanted the child but could not carry it herself. The child needs large amounts of energy to survive. He would have killed her!

The memories stopped and I fell to my knees. My entire life had been a lie. I had been born in the abyss with my father watching over me. My mother was still alive somewhere. All of this information swarmed in my head as my mind tried to compute what it had seen. "I never abandoned you. You were always with me until you turned eighteen. I wanted you to feel normal in the world above so I took your memories of this place away. I only want you to be happy. That boy seems to make you happy. You wish him to be yours. You only have to take the chance and change his mind." he spoke softly.

I felt like mush being set on fire. My temper rises and my fears feed the fire. I stood up shaking. "you kept all this from me," my voice shook with anger, " You took away all my memories and made me a whole new life. A life where my mother was dead and I as a freak. You have no right to be part of my happiness!" as I spoke large amounts of acidic gas seeped from my skin. My anger radiated off me in waves. I was about to hit my boiling point when, "THOMAS!"

I opened my eyes to a terrified Nico Di Angelo. His eyes were wide with fear. I never thought I would see the son of Hades cowering in fear in a corner. "I- I-...I'm sorry." I said losing my grip. The clouds of acid dissipated and I broke down crying. Nico walked over slowly and sat on the edge of the bed and pulled me into an awkward hug, like he wasn't use to comforting people. I turned my head into his shoulder and cried for ten minutes.

I stopped crying and lifted my head. "I'm sorry. I don't usually cry like a child. I just…. I had a dream message from my father. My entire life has been a lie. All my memories. All my feelings and wants from before my eighteenth birthday as a lie." a sob broke through my lips. Nico rubbed my arm awkwardly, "it's ok. The same thing happened to my friend Jason. His whole life was taken from him to connect the two camps. It also happened to Percy. They were both torn from the lives and loved ones and thrown into new lives." he was trying to make me feel better. I appreciated it but couldn't stop myself from saying, " Ya, but they weren't made to think their mother was dead only to be told after nineteen years that she is still alive."

Nico's arms stiffened around me. I heard a sob and lifted my head back up. Nico had tears in his eyes and he tried to quickly wipe them away. "Why are you crying? " I asked surprised. He wiped the rest of the tear from his eyes, " because of your stupid ability to make people feel what you're feeling. You're turning me into a blubbering mess." he laughed a little at the end. He looked so cute when he laughed.

What my dad had said about taking what you want flashed into my mind. I could feel the attraction flowing off my skin, making Nico feel it. Before I could stop myself I was leaning in and kissing him. He kissed me back for a moment before he realized what was happening and jumped backwards. He stood up and back away a few steps. "What the hell!" he exclaimed. I got up and stepped up to him and started kissing him again. This time he didn't kiss back. Instead he pulled up his arm and punched me in the face. "don't ever do that again. I like you but there is nothing between us except friendship, and now even that is gone." I looked up into his eyes and saw he spoke the truth. I got up and stormed out of the cabin. I heard the flutter of wings and turned to see four harpies flying at me with hungry eyes. I turned my full force of rage on them and they melted into dust once they touched the cloud of acid that now formed like fog ten feet around me. I turned and stormed into the forest.

Chapter 19

Nico POV

I couldn't believe what just happened. I couldn't believe Thomas would do that! Well I mean I could believe it I just couldn't accept it. What did he think, that I was just going to stop dating Will and start dating him instead! Uuuggghhh! Why did he make life so difficult.

The clock by my bed said it was 6:00 in the morning. I got dressed and left the cabin and snuck over to the Apollo cabin, noticing on the way the piles of yellow red dust blowing away in the morning breeze. I got to the cabins door and tried the door knob. It was locked but I didn't want to leave. Luckily I didn't need to shadow travel because the Stoll brothers had taught me how to pick locks. In two seconds the door was open and I strolled in, ignoring the looks of the early birds who were awake. I walked up to Will's bunk and find him sleeping softly. I hate to wake him but this was important. I shook his shoulder lightly. He groaned and rolled over on his side. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm and pulled him out of bed. I picked him up and carried him out side awkwardly because of his height.

His eyes fluttered open as I walked him to the clearing we had had our date in. He groaned lightly as I set him on the chair he had never removed and curled up on his lap. He encircled me with his arms and hugged me close to his body. I esest the situation before I tell him. He is thoroughly pinned by my body and we were alone in the clearing. I take a deep breath. "I need to talk to you about something." I speak slowly so he can absorb my words. "promise me you wouldn't get made and try to kill Thomas. It wasn't his fault. He just found out that his entire life was a lie and he had gotten some 'fatherly advice' from Tartarus. He put awful thoughts in his head and he wasn't thinking straight and he was really emotional." As I talked Will stiffened under me. Will usually never got mad, but that seemed to change recently. He was never mad at me though, just other people. "what did he do." he asked softly. It would have been less terrifying if he had started shouting. His silent anger was ten times more terrifying than Jason in a full rage. "He- he kissed me." I said, trying to make it sound less serious than it actually was. I didn't fool Will for a second. "tell me what happened." he ordered.

So I told him. I made sure to thoroughly explain why the situation lead to the kissing. He kept a straight face the entire time so I couldn't tell what he was thinking. After a while he sighed."you brought me here so I wouldn't go find him and tear his head off, didn't you?" he asked. I was surprised to find his voice was playful. "I'm not mad. I understand that he had a rough time last night. But if he does it again while he's not an emotional wreck, I will murder him." and with that, he pulled me forward and pressed his lips eagerly against mine. I smiled into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I got up and pulled him with me to breakfast. We sat down at my table and ate our food. Percy came over and sat down leaning in so only we could hear him. "hay. I just saw that Thomas kid storming through the forest. All the trees around him are starting to burn and the dryads are starting to become angry. Also, have you seen Mrs. O'leary?" he asked a little worried. I smiled a little as I remembered how her and Buster had been snuggling together. "just let Thomas cool off for a while. And as for L, I think she's in bunker 9 with her special friend." I say slyly. Percy looks at me blankly. I look him in the eye and bobbed my eyebrows up and down. Realization crosses his face and then it morphs into an expression of horror. "Nico! You do realize what might happen if there alone right. This is a nightmare!" "Oh, it's not that bad." I say laughing at his expression. His eyes harden. "Oh really! And what happens when she has puppies." he asks me humorlessly. It was my turn to look horrified. A shiver ran down my spine as I remembered the hellhound puppies I had run into down in the underworld. "Ya! That's what I thought! " he got up and ran towards bunker 9.

Chapter 20

Will POV

When Percy left we started eating again. Nico had told me of his encounter with the hellhound puppies and I wasn't about to have that experience. After we finished we went and did our daily activities.

We went to archery and started practicing. Nico, strangely even though I was the son of Apollo, was better at it then I was. He got three bullseyes while all I got was ground, tree and angry Clarisse who, thankfully she was wearing it, had my arrow stuck in her armor. I grabbed Nico's hand and hightailed it out of there.

Next was arts and crafts. Here I had a surprise for Nico in the shape of a crossbow. It was made completely out of bone and had a bird skull with is beak open as the place the arrows come out. Well, arow. The crossbow shot an arrow and hit a target only for the arrow to reappear loaded back in the crossbow. Nico loved it.

Next we had free period. We went to his cabin and snuggled. After a quick nap, we headed to canoeing. Then climbed the wall. All day we did activities and ate lunch. Finally the day was nearly over, and we were eating dinner. I stared at him as he ate his food in little nibbles. "Why are you staring at me?" I jumped a little when he spoke. I hadn't realized he had looked up. "You had a thinking face on. Should I be worried?" he asked, looking at me like I was going to burst into song. I shook my head and smiled. "No. I was just thinking that you looked cute while eating." I said. In truth, I was thinking of the surprise I had for him at camp fire tonight. Nico made an angry pout face. "first, don't call me cute. And second, no one is cute while eating. Watching someone eat makes me feel sick. Not cute, just gross." I laughed, leaned across the table and kissed him. "well you eating is cute. You just nibble on things like a bunny." he looked mad at the bunny comment but was blushing.

Chiron stepped forward and said, "Alright everyone. It time for the campfire and sing along." everyone got up and started heading for the fire pit. I turned to Nico. "I'll be right back" I said, peaking him on the cheek. I walked over to my siblings who were getting ready for sing along. I leaned in and whispered, "are you guy's ready." I got six thumbs up and one giddy smile. Time for the best surprise Nico would get this week.

Chapter 21

Thomas POV

I stormed through the forest all day and disintegrated any monster stupid enough to get in my way. I was so mad and I didn't understand why. I knew Nico didn't have feelings for me. I knew he loved Will and wanted nothing more than to be with him. And yet, here I was throwing a temper tantrum because my dad had gotten to my emotions and that had made me make a move on Nico.

I was so mad I didn't even notice the day waning down and the sun starting to sink. I was surprised at how dark it had gotten. I saw the light of a fire ahead of me. I could hear music playing. I stopped just inside the trees. I didn't want to face the camp yet. I looked over and my eyes instantly landed on the dark brooding boy of my dreams. And then it happened. And I was beyond pissed.

Chapter 22

Nico POV

I sat down with Will while the Apollo kids set up their instruments and microphone. I sat there and looked into the fire. It was a bright orange tonight. I wonder what everyone is so excited about.

Then I heard the Apollo kids all get comfortable with their instruments and start singing. "you're better than the best, I'm lucky just to linger in your light, cooler than the flip side of my pillow, that's right. Completely unaware. Nothing can compare to where you send me, lets me know that it's ok, yeah it's ok. And the moments where the good times start to fade." Everyone is looking at me and the flames are growing darker, like they were waiting for something. "You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night. You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can drive me wild, oh you make me smile." their voices were captivating.

The song it's self Will had told me was our song. He said it explained how I made him feel. Now that I was listening to the lyrics I could hear that it explained exactly how l felt about him. They continued to sing.

The instant I heard the next to last lines of the song Will got up and knelt in front of me. "Don't know how I lived without you," Will was singing now and reaching into his pocket.

" 'Cause every time I get around you," he pulled out a ring box.

"I see the best of me inside your eyes, "my eyes widened as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring.

"You make me smile!" the entire camp was silent. Will smiled and said, "Nico Di Angelo. Will you make me smile and make me the happiest man in the world? Will you marry me?" everyone looked at me and waited. I looked Will in the eye and smiled. "yes! Yes I will!" I jumped off the log and smashed my lips into my boyfriend's, correction, my fiance's lips! Everyone erupted in cheers.

Chapter 23

Will POV

I was the happiest man in the world! Nico said YES (*pounds fists in air*). The ring itself was celestial bronze, imperial gold and stygian iron delicately braided together. Set in the ring was a diamond cut, purple piece of the orb off the staff of Serapis. Coach Hedge had collected some of the pieces when it broke way back when. He ate most of them but had saved the biggest piece, not having the heart to eat it because of sentimental value. When he had heard I was looking for a gem to imbed in the ring he had cornered me and told me not to break Nico's heart or he would break my legs. He's such a big softy (insert sarcasm). He then gave me the piece of the orb. I'd had the Aphrodite and Hephaestus kids cut the gem into a perfect diamond face (understand that when I say diamond face I mean this,. Not into the shape of actual diamonds. Just to be clear).

The happiness of everyone didn't last long. Something that felt close to an explosion went off. I say felt instead of sounded because it was an explosion of emotion. And it felt pissed! Then that's when an actual explosion went off. All the trees to our right erupted in flames. After all the fire died away I could see Thomas standing in the middle of an ash covered crater. His expression was a mix of painful heartache and murderous glare. And he was staring right at me!

His skin was glowing so brightly purple that it made the campfire look like a matchstick. The glow was bright but it only seemed to make the night darker. Swirling around him was a cloud of acid so thick you could cut it with a knife, if said knife didn't disintegrate the moment the gas touched it. He started walking slowly towards me, his hands balled into fists and his arms shaking. Everyone started backing up as he walked closer. One touch of that cloud and anyone would melt. His black eyes stared right into my soul and made me clutch my chest. It was becoming hard to breath. I grabbed Nico and pulled him along as I started walking backwards. This made him more enraged. He started moving faster. He stopped when the ground started to shake, looking confused. That's when I noticed Nico's face. He looked just as terrifying as Thomas. Bones started flying from the ground and formed into full bodied skeletons. They swarmed Thomas and started wrestling him to the ground. He got his hands on one and crushed it into dust. He started bashing skeletons left and right. He was destroying them faster than Nico could make them.

The ground started shaking again, only this time five times as hard. Nico looked confused this time. Then a voice cried inside mine and everyone else's heads, "Free at last. 'To rise from heartbreak of my flesh and blood, I shall rise because of my only son'." The ground began to crack open and a large dark purple figure raised up from the depths. It formed into the shape of a man in a purple suit. His face was a swirling vortex. I heard Percy and Annabeth both suck in a breath. As one they said, "Tartarus!" Tartarus looked around and spotted his son staring at him in horror. "Why the long face my son. I did tell you the truth. I did want you to be happy, but I also needed your heart to shatter like glass." he looked over at me and Nico. With one swipe, I flew backwards into a tree. "Let's see if your heart can't break further." Tartarus said. I looked up in time to see a sharp, black projectile flying at Nico.

Chapter 24

Thomas POV

I felt a sharp pain in my chest. That's weird. Why was I in pain. Nico was the one who had the black gavlin of death flying at him. As soon as I thought his name the memories came flooding back in slow motion. Nico's eyes widened as the gavlin of power flew at him. I heard Will shout, "NO!" as I ran. I pushed Nico back and turned, the gavlin burying itself in my chest. I fell to the ground and my mind went numb. Ok. we're all caught now. Nico dropped to his knees and pulled my head into his lap. Tears were streaming down his face. Why was he crying over me. He was the one who almost just died. The pain in my chest intensified a hundredfold. " ow." I said weakly. Nico cradled my head in his hands. "Why would you save me, Thomas. You're dieing because of stupid heroism." I chuckled, then winced in pain. "I saved you because I care for you. You might not hold the same feelings I hold for you, but that won't stop me from protecting you." I coughed up a glob of blood. That's not a good sign. My vision started to fade. Nico held me close and I whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry." and everything faded to black.

Chapter 25

Nico POV

As I watched, Thomas became ridged. His black eyes shrank back to their previously normal color of brooding purple irises. The light in his eyes left and they became glossy and empty. I brought my hand up and closed his eyes. All the anger had disappeared from his face and was replaced by a peaceful look of sleep. I gently laid his head down and stood. In front of me stood Tartarus, the god of the pit himself, but I was too full of sadness and pure anger to be scared. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cower in fear. I pulled my sword out of its sheath and said, "Wings!" They spread open on my back and I launched skyward. I raised my sword and slashed at Tartarus. Apparently he wasn't completely formed yet because I took his arm off with one swing. He yelled in pain and swatted at me. He missed by inches. I swung again and cut off his other arm. Her screamed in misery. His right arm was already beginning to regrow. I swooped in and grabbed him by the neck of his suit. I lifted him into the air with pure fury giving me strength.

Leo had apparently called upon Festus because he came swooping in and grabbed Tartarus from my arms. His right arm had regrown and he was pounding the dragon with his fist. I flew in and cut it off once more. We flew higher and higher while Tartarus grew weaker and weaker. Like Geia, the further away he was from his domaine the weaker he was. His arms started growing more slowly and his godly glow was dimming. Finally the air began to thin and I shot forward like an arrow. I pierced him through the chest and said, "that's for Thomas. And this," I said pulling the sword out and cutting off his godly head," is for all the heartbreak you caused us." Festus grabbed his head and flew upwards, speeding out of sight. I was left alone. My wing gave out and I was plummeting.

Festus was flying towards me, but too slowly. I was going to hit the ground if something didn't happen soon. I could shadow travel, but with all the energy I used, it would probably kill me. Well at least there was an off chance I could actually survive shadow travel. I closed my eyes and was swallowed by darkness.

Chapter 26

Will POV

I watched helplessly as Nico dropped from the sky. One minute I am about to watch the one I love die and the next he is fighting an elder god in the sky with a dragon. Then, after decapitating said god, he falls out of the sky and shadow travels fifteen feet from the ground. Behind me I hear a cry of pain, Nico say, " wings!" and a grunt as he skips over the ground like a rock. He had exited out of the shadow of a tree.

I ran to him and knelt down. He was unconscious but still thankfully solid. I picked him up and jogged him to the infirmary. I set him down and got to work looking over his injuries. He had a broken arm, three cuts on his side and was covered in fresh bruises. All in all, not in bad condition. I set the bone in his arm and he gasped in pain. He was still unconscious but he writhed in pain. I splinted the arm and moved on to the gashes in his side. Each were about half an inch wide and three inches long. Apparently when Tartarus had swiped at Nico he hadn't missed like I previously thought. I cleansed the wounds and rubbed them with nectar. They started healing slowly as I wrapped a bandage around his middle. I couldn't do much for the bruises. I had been so concentrated on fixing Nico I hadn't realized I was crying. Now that there was nothing left to do I simply broke down. I cried at his bed side until I myself passed out.

Chapter 27

Nico POV

-Two years later-

"I told you they would go all out if you let them organize the wedding, but noooo. No one listens to me." Will said playfully as we sat at the table after the wedding dinner. The wedding planner had quit, do to the fact that Piper and Hazel had kept up a constant stream of tips to make the wedding a little more us. She had finally snapped and told them, "well if you think you two can do a better job, then here. I'm outta here." she had shoved all her notes and the wedding planner into their arms and stormed off.

So after that I just had them do it. And to be honest, it came out quite well. They had picked a purple color scheme to go with my ring. They also organized the reception, dinner and after party. Everyone was now out dancing on the dance floor like crazy people. We had had our first dance as a married couple earlier in the evening. Of course, at Will's suggestion, we had danced to "You Make Me Smile". "You know," I said slyly, "we could always get out of her and start the honeymoon early." He practically jumped me. We had our bags already packed. I grabbed his hand and took him over to the house where they were. As soon as we had hold of them I shadow traveled us away.

We popped out of the shadows at the side of our hotel. I pulled him in and set our bags in front of the counter. The girl at the computer looked up and a smile broke across her face. She was starting at Will. "Hi! How may I help you." she asked enthusiastically. I didn't like her. Will smiled and said, "Hi, I booked a room earlier this month." "Name?" "Solace." she started typing. She got a little frown on her face but quickly masked it with a smile. "honeymoon suite. Your wife is a very lucky woman." ok, now I was irritated. I stepped up to Will and put my arm through his and looked her dead in the eye. "Well husband, more accurately. But you're right. I am very lucky." her face became horrified. "oh, I- I didn't mean- I just assumed- I'm so sorry!" she blushed deeply and handed me a key card. "room 248. Enjoy your stay." she said and ducked behind her computer. A bellhop walk forward and took our bags.

Ten minutes later we were standing in our room looking out over Hawaii. Yes, I said Hawaii. Will always took me to places I likes so I thought I should return the favor. So now we're in Hawaii and it is beautiful. Will sighs and leans on the railing on the balcony. "this place is gorgeous. I never thought I'd get the chance to come here. And now I'm staying here with my husband." he pulled me into a hug. I leaned into his body and closed my eyes. I was content to stand there forever. But to be honest, I needed a shower and some unicorn drought. "I'll be right back. Go lay down on the bed." I leaned in and kissed him. I walked into the room and went to the bathroom, grabbing my emergency bag on the way. I pulled out the little cantin of drought and took a few swigs. I instantly felt better. I took a quick shower and tucked the towel around my waist.

I walked out of the bathroom and found Will facing away from me. I silently walked up behind him and quickly pinned him to the bed. He yelped in surprise and turned towards me. I kissed him long and deep. "what was that for?" he asked mystified. I laughed. "For being my husband. Do I need any other reason." I kissed him again and whispered in his ear, "time to start the honeymoon."

Chapter 28

Nico POV

-three years later-

"Well! Here we go!" Will said excitedly. And excited he was. This was the day he was coming home with us. I was pretty excited myself. We were at the 'New Opportunities adoption center' and we were about to go home with our now official baby boy.

The nurse came out with a bundle of blankets. In the middle I could see the little guy sleeping softly. She handed me the bundle and I cradled him carefully. He opened his pretty purple blue eyes and smiled at me. He had light brown hair that stuck out at odd angles.

As I looked down at my son, I couldn't help but think about the one who had allowed me to be here holding one of the joys in my life. He had saved my life and lost his in return. I shed a tear as I thought of him. I leaned down and kissed his forehead softly. "let's go home, Thomas." I whispered gently. I took Thomas out of the building and to the car.

THE END


End file.
